


Viruses and Piña coladas

by AnotherWorld3111



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Beach Holidays, Beaches, Cas owns a private beach, Coronavirus, Dean Winchester is So Done, Dean Winchester is a good brother, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaker Dean Winchester, Mob Boss Castiel, Pointless, Snarky Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, cuz that's the way we go, with the whole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWorld3111/pseuds/AnotherWorld3111
Summary: I've just been so sick and tired – metaphorically – of the whole covid19 debacle, that I had to write my own little fix dissing the entire thing. So, thus was born Dean being just as done, and Castiel coming up with the perfect solution of taking him away to a private island with only them and the staff, no viruses to worry about. Oh, and Sam is along for the ride, because how could he not be?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Madison (Supernatural: Heart)/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Viruses and Piña coladas

**Author's Note:**

> Literally, just read the summary. I haven't even bothered reading through this, so all mistakes are mine, and I'm sorry, but I had to shit this out within the day, or I knew i'd go stir crazy from needing it mothereffing out more than I want to be. which probably doesn't help much cuz my closet is hella comfy, whereas this one adores the publicity  
> im gonna shut up now and go eat and sleep. time for me to attend to my basic human needs that I've so far been neglecting in favor of WRITING THIS OKAY SO PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME

_“Fatality reports have increased to–”_

“I swear, they actually switched the case proceedings to online!”

_“President Trump has announced a national emergency–”_

“Oh, fuck him – How the hell are you supposed to manage that?”

“– _Talks of being quarantined–”_

“Trump? Yeah, dude, you should see the videos they’re making, I swear, every time the guy does something stupid, I’d think, alright. That’s gotta be the height of it. And then he goes and does something bigger.”

“Tell me about it.”

“So, yeah, it’s supposed to involve a lot of video calls, but personally, I have a feeling the prosecutor is gonna use that against the case. Hell, I probably will too.”

“At least you have a case to keep yourself busy with. Bobby sent us all home.”

“Damn, really? I thought he was all, ‘gung-ho, ain’t no stupid ass virus acting like it’s the damn apocalypse stopping me from doing my work?’”

“...That… was frighteningly spot on. But yeah. He _was,_ until the ‘higher-ups’ forced him to shut down for his own worker’s safety.”

Sam snorted over the line. Whatever he said in response went unheard over the sound of the front door opening, and Dean pulled the phone away and pressed it to his shoulder. “Hey, babe!” He called out before Cas even came into view.

His boyfriend appeared, adorably ruffled and looking no less weary. His coat was slung over a shoulder, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and tie loosened. Dean realized he might need to cut his call with his brother short.

Cas hummed, hooking his chin over Dean’s other shoulder, nuzzling at Dean’s jaw. “Nuh-uh,” he said, albeit with some difficulty, revealed in the strain in his voice. “Wash your hands first.” He reminded, though not without an eye roll of his own.

“That Cas?” Sam’s voice came through as he pulled the phone back to his ear, and Dean huffed.

“No, Sam. I’m secretly having an affair and refer to my booty call with endearments on a regular basis.” Cas tossed him a look of equal parts amusement and exasperation as he disappeared around a corner, presumably to the bathroom to wash up. He better have been heading to the bathroom. Dean was pretty sure his boyfriend missed a spot of blood on his forearm.

Sam made a noise of disgust. “Okay, first off, don’t ever say ‘booty call’ again. Second off, please tell me he wasn’t behind the body that just showed up on Fourth Avenue.”

“Uh,” Dean craned his head as he yelled out. “Hey, Cas, did you murder a guy and dump his corpse on Fourth Ave?” 

Distantly, he could hear the tap turning off, cutting off the stream of water before Cas replied. “Blond, weird eyes, might hit a match on their database if they look up Azazel?” He called back.

“Cas’s asking if the body happens to be blond, weird eyed, and matches Azazel on your system?” Dean dutifully repeated. There was a pause before he could hear a flurry of noises, presumably Sam pulling himself to his computer and furiously typing away.

“Yes, Dean. Him.”

Dean let the phone drop again. “Yeah, that guy.”

“I neglect to say anything that might compromise your brother, Dean.”

Dean smirked as he put the phone back to his ear, vaguely aware of the tap being turned back on. “He says no.”

From the other end, Sam let out a long-suffering sigh. “Jesus, okay. Fine. Tell Cas thanks.”

Dean raised his eyebrows, entertained. “Whatever for, Sammy?” He said with faux innocence.

“Don’t call me that,” Sam said. “And for ‘not murdering’ the druglord responsible for all those teens that kept overdosing lately.” 

Dean grinned. “Sam says thanks!” He called out, just as Cas came back into view. He promptly lost his train of thought, because the fucker was now unbuttoning his shirt, coat and tie gone. He was still wearing an undershirt, but he might as well haven’t been because it was absolutely drenched in sweat that it was transparent, and Dean could see right through it. He gulped.

Cas cocked his head at Dean’s words, but the look in his eyes told Dean he knew what exactly was going through Dean’s head. “Tell Sam not to bother mentioning it. Really.”

Before he could even get his throat to work enough to relay the message, Sam was responding. “Yeah, I heard that. Anyway, I gotta go. Madison’s either having a stroke, or she’s horrible at charades and I have to attend the conference call now.”

Dean snorted. Talking about his brother’s secretary who had a crush on him – entirely unrequited, except for when they were blowing off steam. Honestly, Dean wasn’t sure how it worked, except apparently, Sam “ _didn’t think of her like that, really, Dean, shut up”_ – was safe. “Yeah, you go figure out what she’s saying, Sammy. I’m sure she could benefit from some mouth-to-mouth or hands-on lessons on how to win at charades, whichever it is.”

Sam let out a groan. “Shut _up,_ jerk.”

“Bitch,” Dean responded automatically, before letting a little bit of genuity slip into his tone. “Kick ass, brother.”

“Thanks, Dean.”

They hung up without further fanfare, and no longer at the risk of traumatizing his brother, Dean was free to give Cas his full attention. He eyes his boyfriend up and down with exaggeratedly slow movements. “You just gonna stand there?” He drawled. 

Cas raised an eyebrow, and Dean had to suppress the urge to shiver. “I’m gonna take a shower.” He said, and then tilted his head. “Are you gonna join me?” He said, mimicking Dean’s drawl. 

Dean swallowed. He wasn’t going to fool anyone trying to remain seated and look unaffected, so he shot up to his feet and practically tossed himself at his boyfriend, pride be damned. “You gonna persuade me?” He moaned, letting his head fall back as Cas, clearly annoyed at being interrupted from kissing Dean, moved his lips to Dean’s throat.

“I don’t see how I need to persuade you any further.” Cas murmured.

Dean groaned, pulling Cas by the back of his hair to let their lips connect again. “Try.” He dared, and it was enough for Cas to hoist Dean up to wrap his legs around Cas’s waist, and holding on tight, Cas led them further into the apartment.

“You dare test me?” Cas growled. He slammed him against the shower wall, all the breath being punched out of Dean’s lungs. He had no idea how the hell they got in here so quickly without him noticing, but then Cas was biting down on his collarbone, and apart from melting into a puddle of useless goo, Dean wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be doing. “My name causes lowlives on the streets to leaders trembling in fear, and you think you can order me around?”

And, oh, come on. Cas had to know that Dean would fight as hard as he could if only to jibe back at Cas, it was a game they played on purpose after all. And Dean wasn’t that far enough yet, to have been completely rendered speechless, or brainless. But hell if he had no complaints with Cas getting him there. “I don’t know, buddy. You see me trembling?” He managed to get out. “Personally, I think I’ve got you wrapped around my finger, Mr. Scary Mob Boss– _fuck.”_ He gasped as Cas harshly grinded the heel of his palm against his dick through his jeans, and then yelped as his zipper was unceremoniously pulled down. “Careful with the merchandise, you asshat!” He tightened his grip on the back of Cas’s neck, both in warning and in pain.

Cas only smirked before biting at his ear. “ _Personally_ , I think you’re wrong. If anyone’s wrapped around someone here, it’s you around me.” He grinded their dicks against each other, making his point. Even through the multiple layers, Cas’s hard on was impressive, and the friction was glorious to an already on-edge Dean.

“Then why don’t you do something about it?” Dean said breathlessly. 

“Gladly.” Cas descended into a flurry of movements as he rapidly stripped them, almost leaving Dean dizzy with how fast he moved. All too soon, he found himself naked and trying to find balance on the slippery floor. Before he could, he was being whirled around, Cas’s grip on his hips tight and possessive as he made Dean face the wall. Easily getting with the program, Dean placed his hands on the tiled wall, unconsciously pushing his ass out. He heard Cas let out an almost pained groan, and he grinned, right before a bare hand came down on his ass cheek, _hard._

“Hey!” He protested, but then had to bite back another moan as Cas brought his hand down again before plastering himself to Dean’s back. 

“So insolent,” he muttered. Dean hummed, letting his head fall back onto Cas’s shoulder.

“You like it.” Cas hummed noncommittally. A hand disappeared from his hip, and he could hear Cas fumbling around. The sound of a bottle’s cap popped open, and then slicked fingers were probing at Dean’s furled hole. 

Dean frowned. “We don’t have lube in here.” Even though they kept telling themselves they really needed to stock up in the bathroom.

“Vaseline.” Cas answered simply, and then they both stopped talking as Cas pushed a finger in. Dean’s muscles threatened to go lax, slumping against Cas’s readily waiting body, strong and firm behind him. He let out a moan as Cas aimed directly for his prostate, barely stroking more than twice before pulling out, only to return with two fingers. 

Dean gasped, hips bucking as his hole was stretched a little too quickly. Cas let his other hand fall free from Dean’s hip, and reached out. The shower starting up and cascading warm water on them was a jolt to Dean’s system, and he yelped, only to cut off in a high pitched keen that felt like it came from his chest as Cas focused on his prostate.

“C-Cas, please,” he begged. 

“What was that?” Cas asked, sounding unfairly smug and not as affected as Dean.

“Fuck me, dammit,” he gritted out, and rose to the tips of his toes when Cas only pushed three fingers in him in response. “C’mon, fuck me.”

Cas hooked his chin over Dean’s shoulder, warm water dripping down his wet hair. A sudden surge of affection welled within Dean, at the close contact, at Cas despite his irritating tendency to tease, and he let his head fall to the side in an attempt to kiss his boyfriend’s head, only to mouth uselessly at Cas’s cheek when Cas relentlessly rubbed at Dean’s prostate.

“Please,” he pleaded. “Fuck me, _please_.” 

“Of course, Dean.” His fingers were pulled out, and Dean barely had a moment to mourn the loss of being filled before Cas’s cock was nudging insistently at his hole. 

“Yes,” Dean let out a drawn out whine as Cas slowly but surely pushed into him. His hands were back onto his hips, holding on as he thrust in. There were bound to be bruises later, and Dean relished in the thought of it.

When Cas bottomed out, they both let out a synchronized groan as his balls slapped at Dean’s ass. He stayed unmoving, clearly waiting for Dean to adjust, but he didn’t care about that. He wanted to feel it – if he was forced to ‘quarantine’ himself at home, then he wanted it to be a memorable experience. So instead of saying anything, however, he pushed back, teasing Cas with a grinding movement of his hips. Cas bit his shoulder harshly in retaliation, and Dean would never admit to letting out an unmanly squeak at that. But it worked, Cas pulling out, and then slamming back in, setting a furious rhythm. Dean let himself go boneless, knowing his boyfriend wouldn’t let him fall, even despite the floor that had them both shifting to ensure they wouldn’t fall. 

When Cas hit his prostate, Dean felt like a bolt of lightning went through him. He dared to pull a hand away from the wall, grabbing onto Cas’s head, guiding him back down to his neck. Taking the hint for what it was, Cas laved Dean’s skin with attention, sucking and nibbling. Dean impatiently mewled, and Cas let out a dark chuckle before he actually bit down.

With a shout that had him stiffening like a board, clambering for proper grip in the slippery shower stall, Dean came untouched, his come spurting against the tiles in front of him. As his muscles clenched around Cas’s cock, Cas let out a primal yell, and shoved him against the wall, making his come smear against his belly and softening cock, and came inside Dean, spilling hot come in him. 

Dean sighed happily, letting Cas mindlessly pound away, milking himself through his orgasm. When his pace finally slowed, he tried to turn his head as best as he could, letting his fingers card through wet hair before gently cradling the side of Cas’s face to draw him into a kiss.

Cas smiled against his lips. “I gladly rescind my prior statement and stand corrected.”

Eyes closed and not bothering to open them, not with the water still hitting them directly in the face anyway, Dean raised his eyebrows. “Oh, yeah?”

Cas pecked Dean’s lips. “You do have me wrapped around you.” 

Dean snorted. “Dork.” Pulling himself free, he turned around in Cas’s arms, and reached for the bottles, now a mess in their rack courtesy of Cas carelessly having thrown the Vaseline tub back in with the rest of their soaps. “C’mon, let’s get you washed up. I swear, fuck the coronavirus. You, and by extension, _me,_ have a higher risk for STDs with how bad you are at cleaning yourself up.”

By now, his eyes were open, and with some constant blinking, kept the water away from his eyes enough to see Cas clearly enough when he looked affronted. “I managed just fine before I met you.” He reminded stiffly. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “And heaven only knows how. Now shut up and lemme get your hair.” He all too happily acquiesced at that, Dean hiding a smirk as he massaged the shampoo into Cas’s hair.

They were silent as they cleaned each other up, not bothering to break the peaceful calm between them. When they finally got out of the shower, fingers well pruned, and were playfully swatting each other with the towels rather than drying themselves, Cas abruptly became serious. 

“Let’s go on a vacation.”

Dean paused from where he’d been about to deliver a well-aimed swat at Cas’s ass. Heh. Cas’s ass. 

He forced himself to focus on Cas’s words. “What’re you talking about?”

Cas casually shrugged, but Dean could see right through it. “Bobby’s given you the time off… indefinitely. And you keep complaining about my hygiene – more so than usual, lately. So let’s go somewhere. You’ve always wanted to go to a beach, if I recall correctly, and we could keep each other properly occupied.” He winked salaciously.

Dean blinked. “Uh, Cas, buddy? The whole world’s dealing with the coronavirus. Ain’t like there’s any place we could go without being able to worry about it.”

“I have my own private island.” Cas said, so matter-of-factly, as if he hadn’t just dropped a life-changing revelation on Dean. “I can have it thoroughly sanitized by the time we arrive, if it’ll help appease your concerns.”

Dean stared blankly. “You’re joking.” At Cas’s continued staring, turning more unimpressed by the second, he backtracked. “You’re… not joking?” He let out a disbelieving laugh when Cas only continued to stare evenly. “Jesus,” shaking his head, he rubbed a hand over his face. “Fuck it. You know what? Fine. I’m gonna go stir crazy if I have to stay cooped up any longer anyway.” 

He looked up in time to see Cas’s face breaking out into a blindening grin.

* * *

Lounging on a beach with a fruity drink that was surprisingly good, sand under his toes and the warm sun shining from above, Dean couldn’t think of a better way to announce a big, “fuck you” to the world. Free hand under his arm, he watched his brother making a fool of himself in the waves, feeling content underneath all the levels of amusement and entertainment washing over him as gently as the tides lapping at the shore.

“How much longer do you think it’ll take your brother to realize Eileen can’t hear him?” Cas asked, voice pitched low and tone concerned. 

The girl in question was working their drinks and among the staff tending to the island – the only other people Cas allowed on his island to be employees hired after some strict screening. Not just for the virus.

And she was also profoundly deaf, unless that was a hearing aid Dean caught a glimpse of. He wasn’t sure, but he did know that he might actually be able to believe his brother now that he really didn’t have any feelings for Madison. Not that he minded in any particular way who his brother banged – as long as the girl kept him happy and he didn’t have to make any more embarrassing requests to Cas to carry out a hit like with that Ruby girl – Sam deserved the biggest “I told you so” of the century, and Dean was probably going to keep that ultimate trump card until the end of days. Not that he wouldn’t use it wildly. It was still a touchy subject for the brothers.

But anyway, back to the matter on hand – Eileen was one of the girls who’d been personally underseen by Cas’s scrutinizing tests, no doubt, so if Sam had the hots for this girl, he would happily cheer his little brother on. In the best, most embarrassing way an older brother could possibly do.

“Soon as my brother grows a pair and talks to her.” Dean answered, taking a sip. Of the two of them, though, Dean was sooner to approach the girl – if only to secretly ask her to keep the drinks coming on. Normally, Cas wouldn’t approve of Dean getting drunk. However, Dean was feeling like a happy drunk this time – and a happy Dean only equated to a thoroughly satisfied Cas, so he had a feeling it would all workout anyway.

“We should probably tell him…” Cas said doubtfully. Dean could’ve snorted. Looks like he finally wasn’t the only one who knew how bad Sam was at actually acting out on his crushes. 

“Nah. I’m kinda betting on Eileen to make the first move here.” They both looked at Eileen. She’d been blissfully ignorant of Sam doing… whatever awkward mating ritual dance it was Sam was doing in the water so far. But now, his brother was dejectedly coming out of the water, and the girl’s eyes were pinned on his brother’s undeniably well toned body. If anyone needed any informing on blatantly obvious subjects, it was Eileen – the poor girl had been at the blender for several minutes already, and Dean didn’t need supervision to see that the drink was very well blended.

Sam, by that point, had reached them, and flopped on his beach towel with a barely hidden sigh. 

Dean smirked, a plan forming in his head. Two birds and all… 

“Gimme a sec,” he murmured to Cas. Apart from his boyfriend ignoring his words in favor of eyeing him – he knew going bare chested with only shorts would be a good idea, the sun did wonders at giving him a fast tan – Cas didn’t say anything, so he swiftly made his way to Eileen.

“Hey,” he said, feeling a little awkward now that he was with her. When Eileen only smiled at him professionally and didn’t look too confused, he hesitantly went on. “So, I was thinking. You see those two studs I came with?” He pointed a thumb over his shoulder without bothering to look, too focused on Eileen’s eyes darting over to the men instead, and lingering on one person in particular. He wasn’t too worried about her eyeing up the wrong man – the first half hour they spent at the beach was making out filthily until Sam threw a bucket of sand on them.

 _“I was thankful for being invited along, but if this is how you’re gonna spend your time in front of me, I’m gonna hole up in my room and catch up with all the work I’m ditching right now to be with you lazy asses!”_ His brother had yelled, and though it was meant to be light-hearted, Dean had felt sufficiently guilt-tripped into being more attentive of his little brother.

When Eileen looked back at him, he tossed her a winning grin. “Well, I’ve got all these elaborate plans for my boyfriend tonight, but you see, that’s gonna leave my brother all alone tonight…” He trailed off. While on the forefront, Eileen looked patiently amused, as if she was humoring her boss’s boyfriend more than anything else, Dean knew a spark of interest when he saw one, and he could work his magic with less.

“So, if you don’t mind keeping my brother company? I’m you could show him all around the island and keep him entertained enough to not barge in on yours truly’s lovefest. What do you say, help a poor, hopeless romantic out, who also happens to be an unbelievably considerate brother?” He tried, crossing his fingers behind his back.

Eileen grinned, though Dean had a feeling she would probably sooner take his brother on a literal tour of the island first. Not that he had anything against a respectful woman – his nerdy brother would probably find something to geek about with this woman, if it was really meant to be a match made in heaven, and they wouldn’t get past holding hands on their first date. That Dean, as the best older brother in the world, conveniently set up in the first place.

“I’ll see what I can do, Mr. Winchester.” 

Dean immediately grimaced. “Ugh, please,” he winked at her. “Just call me Dean.” He took that moment to place his empty cocktail glass on the wooden bartop. “And could I get another one of this? And also something stronger – to get my boyfriend geared up, if you know what I mean.”

She let out a chuckle, and Dean honestly couldn’t have felt more at peace at that moment. No frickin’ biological warfare or third world wars, his brother was taken care of for the foreseeable future, and he had a smokin’ hunk of a man to rile up until they could get to the privacy of a bedroom for Cas to screw him to next week. Life was good.


End file.
